Inuyasha Gone Succy
by Kuronohime
Summary: The Inutachi is on a mission to exterminate a serial killing succubus. But who falls for whose traps?
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha Gone Succy

by _KuroNoHime_

Disclaimer: I thus pronounce that I own nothing of the Inuyasha franchise

**Inuyasha © Rumiko Tahakashi**

Glossary:

**Fusuma** - Japanese sliding door, they consist of a lattice-like wooden understructure covered in cardboard and a layer of paper or cloth on both sides.

**Hanyoo** - Finnish translitering of the word "hanyou", meaning half demon

**Inu no Taisho** - This is often mistaken to be the name of Inuyasha's father, but actually it is a rank meaning "General of Dogs". Inuyasha's father's real name was _Toga_.

**Inutachi** - "Dog gang" or just as stupidly "The fellowship of Inuyasha"

**Kun** - Japanese suffix, used while referring to young boys, can also be applied to girls who have masculine traits or who are tomboyish. Female equivalent would be "chan". The reason Kagome doesn't add "kun" after Inuyasha's name, is because when people reach a certain level of intimacy, they are privileged to call each other just by their name. Lack of suffix is usually a sign of intimacy, but can also be very offending if a stranger addresses a person without using the proper suffix

**Obi** - Traditional sash that is worn with kimonos

**Shooji **- Also a sliding door, but not as thick as fusuma and usually divides one room from another instead of being an entry door like fusuma.

**Sengoku Jidai / Sengoku era** - Era of ancient Japan, known for its many wars

**Yookai** - Finnish translitering of the word "youkai", meaning demon

**Yuzu** - A citrus fruit, it's like a sour mandarin.

**Zabuton** - Japanese sitting cushion

* * *

"End of discussion" Kagome concluded firmly. Inuyasha rebelliously crossed his arms and walked pass her. Sango suppressed the grin that crept to her face. At a distance, Miroku was too occupied by Kirara and Shippo to give notice to the latest argument.

The group was on their way to a village of Kameshima. They were on an island that was located in the southern districts. There had been a rumor of a succubus yookai, which had gained immense powers by consuming an enchanted shard. Now the succubus plagued on the village at nights by disguising itself as an attractive woman. It preyed on innocent men and once it found a suitable young man to be its prey, it drained the life out of the victim - sustaining its own youth.

The Inutachi had been up against such foes many times before. Sango and Kagome were worried since it seemed that no matter how well prepared they were, succubus demons were extremely cunning and clever. On a couple of occasions, it almost had proved fatal to their male companions. Miroku and Inuyasha naturally felt no need for unnecessary anxiety. They had learned their lessons. Surely.

It had almost been a day's walk to the village. The town was relatively big and it spanned over an area that was several miles wide. The first thing they searched for was an inn. There was as much as three to choose from and they picked out one that had a lovely garden surrounding its milieu.

Sango gazed at her demon companions with an apprehensive look on her face as they reached the inn.

"I think that during day time it would be for the best if Inuyasha, Kirara and Shippo remained indoors. The people of this area are understandably suspicious of everything out of the ordinary."

Then she gave a look at Kagome's modern clothing: "And if you wish to accompany Miroku and myself to the meeting of the headsman, we must cloth you accordingly."

So they dropped off Kirara, Shippo and Inuyasha before heading to meet the village's headsman, Oshiro-sama. As Sango had explained, people of the Sengoku era were very suspicious about uncommon looking creatures and Inuyasha was more that happy to skip the technicalities. He was here on a hunt, not on a social call. Even Kagome was forced to wear a kimono so that she wouldn't stand out. The humans went on to meet the headsman to a nearby mansion.

They reached the gates and were escorted inside.

The headsman was an older, bald man, but much respected by his community. He lived in a large house with no family but many servants.

Sango, Miroku and Kagome were guided to a spacious room with a beautiful view to outside. The headsman soon joined them and they all gathered around the table that sat in the middle of the room.

Kagome felt slightly out of place in the very traditional settings and in her spare kimono. She sat on the zabuton and mimicked Miroku and Sango with the starchy gestures of bowing and other politeness'. She wanted to loosen her obi but kept her itching fingers in place.

As the man, Miroku did most of the conversing.

"We are honored to be summoned here by the great Oshiro-sama" Miroku bowed. Oshiro smiled and gestured the servants to pour them some tea.

"I am glad that you were able to come. But with no further ado, as I explained in my letter, our village has found itself as the target of a malicious demoness. The demon began to plague our village but six moon cycles ago. This far we have lost at least five good men to the savage beast," Oshiro took a sip of his tea to calm his nerves as he continued to talk, "Three more are missing and I fear the worst."

Miroku cleared his throat and asked: "Has anyone seen the she-demon?"

Oshiro shook his head. "No one has lived to tell the tale. The remains that have been found had all been… sucked empty of blood, of life. To an untrained eye, it looks as if the men had died of old age, their corpses shriveled and gray. And as if they had been dead for a great deal longer than what in truth they have been," Oshiro paused for a minute and took another sip of his tea, "This is actually not the first time these things have been occurring. From so long time ago, I myself can't even remember for being so young still, this same creature attacked and killed many of the island's men. We assumed it dead after the attacks ceased for decades. But now when these occurrences were renewed, one of our older townsfolk told me about the succubus demon of before. He also knew to recommend you for exterminating that _thing_."

The headsman squeezed down on his cup so hard, his knuckled turned white. He looked at Miroku in the eye. "My nephew was one of the victims… Can you promise me you'll kill the demon?"

Miroku looked back at him and answered with the greatest confidence: "Yes."

**

* * *

**

"Another bust." Inuyasha stated with a bored voice just before he crashed on the futon. He had returned from the evening's first patrol.

They had stayed at the inn for several days now, but there had been no sign of the succubus. They took turns in scouting the area, but had found nothing. They didn't know how long they would afford to stay if things didn't start to happen. And it was especially intricate to chase after something that didn't possess a consistent form.

Kagome relied on the fact that she would be able to sense the shard if the succubus was to come near her. Sango wasn't going to take any chances with Miroku, so the two always patrolled together.

"I'm going the check the gardens this time" Kagome announced and headed out. The girl had a bow and an arrow ready at hand if she needed them. She and the others left Inuyasha resting at the inn while they, in turn, kept an eye on the surroundings.

Kagome found the vast greenery comforting. Truthfully she was stressing out being away from home for so long. She sighed and sat on a rock that was positioned next to a garden pond. The school assignments were undoubtedly piling up. Kagome placed her equipment next to her and picked up little stones. She threw them into the water and marveled the ripples that broke the cool surface. A vague though of if any fish lived in the pond wondered to her mind.

Then a twig crackled somewhere near and she got that pestering tingle in her spine that something was off. She quietly stood up from the rock and picked up her bow and arrow. She bended her bow and aimed her arrow at the bushes. It was sundown and everything basked in the orange haze. She took few steps forward as quiet as she could, tensing her shoulders. She could almost feel it.

She was keeping her cool and the element of surprise was on her side. She inched forward. Closer, closer until… she tangled her foot to the underbrush and her fingers lost their grip on the arrow. She barely had the time to think "_Crap!_" when the arrow was already flying across the air and into the bushes.

"AAAAEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

A horrifying screech made all the animals of the garden flee for their lives. Then an elderly woman barged trough the bushes and headed straight towards Kagome.

"AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHH! SOME VILE THING ATTACTED I! AAAH! HELP!"

A little gray haired inn maid pranced around the bushes with an arrow sticking out from her backside. Kagome would surely have been amused by the scene if she wasn't so petrified by the thought that she was going to be charged with an assault and hanged.

"Umm, excuse me, ma'am..."

The little woman ceased her galumphing and seemed just then to notice Kagome. The maid looked at Kagome, then her bulged eyes stared at the bow in her hands.

"Dear gods, lass, what were ye doing!"

**

* * *

**

Kagome aided the old woman back to the servants' quarters. Luckily the wound was only a small gash. Most likely the arrow's speed had been reduced by branches and other objects in its way. A direct hit would have certainly been graver.

Kagome sat in a little room on a rugged zabuton. She was embarrassed and bowing her apologies to the old woman who was serving her tea.

"Don't mind it. I've had worst things happen to me."

Despite her age and aching behind, the old woman put aside the teapot and ever so gracefully sat down. They were sitting by a small table and the woman, having introduced herself as Kishiko, urged Kagome to drink her tea.

Kagome cumbersomely reached for her cup of tea and took a sip of the bittersweet hot liquid. She could taste yuzu.

"So, ye tell ye're a demon hunter of sort?"

Kagome hastily swallowed the tea and nodded.

"Yes, me and my companions are here on a mission."

The elderly woman inquired about their mission and Kagome explained to her how they had come to be at Kameshima because of the succubus demon. She also admitted that they hadn't had any luck finding the creature. Kishiko was silent and stared absently into nothingness.

Kagome was about to thank her for the tea, but then Kishiko looked at her. Her eyes held the kind of calmness and adamancy that only came with age, yet the cool exterior seemed to be deceitful. Her soft voice spoke out to her.

"I've lived a long life 'ere, on this accursed island. I know yer foe and I tell ye, she, or rather it, is not to be taken lightly. No worldly has ever survived from a battle with that creature. And I should know, for I too have fallen for its trickery once."

Kagome looked at Kishiko, confused. But the grave sadness in the old woman's eyes told Kagome more than words could have.

"I was but yer age when the succubuss robbed me of my fiancé. I went searching him in the woods and found him… or what was left of him, anyway. Then I saw the succubus. Standing over his poor body and laughing at me. And has that sight never ceased to haunt my dreams since."

"Wait," Kagome interrupted, "you saw the succubus? But I thought that nobody knew what it looked like?"

Kishiko laughed dryly. "Don't ye understand why it is so difficult for the men to recognize the succubus even if they saw her? It not only takes the form of a beautiful woman, it takes a form of a woman that is desired by the man. A form that is intimate to the man." The older woman shook her head.

The miko realized in that second that he had been left alone in the inn.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped. She ran out of the room. She didn't even waste time picking up her shoes or equipments she had left on the floor of the entrance. Barefoot she hasted her way through the gardens. She ran all the way to their room, never staggering or halting. If the old maid was right, Inuyasha was in grave danger.

Kagome swung the fusuma door aside and gasping for air called Inuyasha's name.

"I've been waiting for you, my dear", a voice welcomed her from behind.

Kagome turned around and was faced with a pair of clammy gray hands that wrapped themselves around her face. She tried to shout but her voice was drowned by a mouth that latched itself on her lips. The succubus bit down and drained the blood from her lips. Kagome struggled against her, but the demon was far more powerful. Once it had drunk enough, it pushed Kagome aside. The miko fell on the floor, powerless. Her head was spinning and the only thing she saw, before blacking out, was herself. She was standing there looking down at herself.

_A/N: Ryokan (Japanese inn) dates back to Edo period (1603–1868), when actually the story of Inuyasha takes place in Sengoku period (__1467–1573). So, to be historically accurate, ryokan type of inns did not exist yet. You can perceive the inn of my story as an early version of the ryokan that came to be later._

_Chapter two is also ready. Will be upping it within a week. This will be a three chaptered story._


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha Gone Succy

by _KuroNoHime_

Disclaimer: I thus pronounce that I own nothing of the Inuyasha franchise

**Inuyasha © Rumiko Tahakashi**

* * *

_Chapter 2_

When Kagome came to, she found herself lying on the floor, tied up, gagged and clad only in her modern underwear that seemed too peculiar for the demon to remove.

"Oh, no!" She cried out.

* * *

Inuyasha had been bored by all the wait and had gone out to patrol the nearby area. Much like the previous nights, he had found nothing. Inuyasha sighed and scratched his head. He was bored again, damnit. He needed something to shred.

"Inuyasha!" A female voice called him out somewhere in the gardens. "Kagome?" Inuyasha mused. He followed the voice and found a very garbled Kagome in a state of undress. Kagome was very much nude apart from the bed clothing she had wrapped herself into. Once Kagome laid her eyes on him, a visible sign of relief washed over her features.

"Thank God," she cried out, "that creature didn't get to you!"

Inuyasha frowned "Whadya talking about?" Then he took notice in her raven hair that was a mess and her bleeding lower lip.

"Did that thing attack you!" Inuyasha asked worriedly and walked up to Kagome. His first urge was to brush aside a black curl that was stuck on her cheek, but he pulled back his hand and coughed his throat clear. "Wha-what happened?"

Kagome blushed and pulled up the sheet that was escaping her grip. She explained how the succubus had been waiting for her to fall for its trap.

"She bit me, sucked my blood and took my form. That is how the villagers haven't gotten to it! It takes a form of one of the village women and kills all those who are aware of this. Inuyasha, that thing is somewhere here, pretending to be me! It also, ahem... took my clothes."

Inuyasha nodded and desperately tried to ignore the fact that she was standing in the direction of the moon which illuminated trough the bed sheet...

"Ach!" Kagome cried out and her feet faltered. Inuyasha acted swiftly, swapped her up and held her on his arms.

"M-my foot... I think I-I stepped on something while I was running. I had no shoes."

Inuyasha tried not to look down into her cleavage that was slightly revealed when her makeshift clothing had slipped downwards. "I think... That... We should get you inside. You're... freezing." Inuyasha tried to organize his thoughts. Kagome grabbed his robes by the chest and shook her head.

"No, please, I don't want someone seeing me like this. There's a laundry room in the back. Take me there, I'll loan some clothes from there."

Inuyasha found it strange that she wouldn't have any spare clothing in her yellow bag back in their room, but the way the moon made her eyes glisten, he felt no need or desire to argue against her.

He carried her to the laundry room in his arms and after they had slipped in, he lowered her back onto her feet, facing him. Kagome still clung to him by clutching his robes. She appeared feverish and pressed her forehead on his chest. Inuyasha was at loss and asked "A-are you okay? Ya didn't catch a cold now, did ya? Wondering around dressed like that, no w..." Kagome pushed a finger on his lips and hushed. Her lips parted and she looked up at him. Her eyes were darkened and... hungry. Kagome pushed her pelvis against his and smiled. It was not a soft, loving smile. It was almost cold, victorious. Inuyasha instinctively stepped back. She moistened her lips and spoke softly

"You have no idea how much I've always wanted you." Kagome stepped forward and allowed the cloth to flow down on her body, revealing her full curves. Inuyasha could not stop his eyes from lapsing. He took in every arch and convex that was waited to him. Even though he felt a persisting urge to flee, his reason was dimming. He felt too weakened by her presence. She grabbed his robes and sneaked her hand under them. She caressed his naked skin with her cold hands.

"Such power." She marveled and breathed in. Inuyasha's mouth gaped open like that of a fish on dry land. He was shocked and aroused. Kagome's eyes glistened cravingly and she forcefully moved her hand onto his hardening manhood. Inuyasha drew in breath trough his teeth and slumped against Kagome. His blood was beginning to boil and he violently dug his fingers into the flesh of her arms. "Don't!" Inuyasha said in a repressed gasp.

Kagome laughed. The laugh was mordant, without joy. "Yes, my dear hanyoo, let him come out and play with me. I do not fear you." She yanked his head up by the hair and gave him a passionate kiss. The girl's blood still stained her lips and mingled with their saliva. She forced her way with his body, kissing him ferociously and caressing his manhood.

Inuyasha tasted Kagome's blood. Blood that was untainted and pure. He broke under his desire and gave away to his urges. Blood seeped into his eyes and the remains of his reason abandoned him. Magenta stripes appeared on his body as his blood was heated to the limit. Yet his head felt more clear. Now he survived by his instincts alone. They were sharpened to their extreme. The yookai understood that the woman he was holding was not Kagome. It smelled like her, had taken blood from her. But it was not her. Not even a human but a filthy thing that had laid its finger on Kagome.

The succubus Kagome released Inuyasha and happily greeted the transformation. Now she would be able to consume his real strength. The descendant of the great Ino no Taisho. She would strengthen that beyond any succubus before her. She'd become the greatest.

She laughed aloud. However, the smile died on her lips as her head rolled on the floor. The yookai had slashed at her in such speed she never knew what hit her. Life force was leaving her. She could no longer keep the human form and returned to her own, gray, shriveled form. The head gurgled on the floor. No doubt cursing him. Inuyasha kneeled next to the rest of the body and tore the chest apart. Dark blood spilled on the floor and onto his hands. The head tried to scream, but could only produce wheezing. Inuyasha located a part of shimmering shard and removed it from the flesh. As he closed his fist on it, the succubus ceased moving and dissolved into a pile of dust. Inuyasha rose to his feet, squeezing the shard in his hand. He walked past the dust and headed out. When the night breeze greeted his face, he breathed the air deeply. He closed his eyes. He could smell her.

_**A/N**: Sorry for the short chapter! Chapter three is on its way and almost done. (Yay me!) However, I do have some issues on how to conclude chapter three. In that chapter things take turn for the worst and it's probably the darkest stuff I've written since "Inuyasha gone in heat" where Inuyasha tried to kill Kouga. It might be that this story will demand a fourth chapter. Or a long ass third chapter. Decisions, decisions.._


	3. Chapter 3

**Inuyasha Gone ****Succy**

by Kuronohime

Chapter 3

Kagome still struggled to release herself from her bindings. It had been probably an hour now. Sweat trickled down her face and the skin of her wrists were abraded and bleeding. She was angry and frustrated that she could not help Inuyasha. She tugged the ropes fiercely, tainting them with the blood of her broken skin, and screamed into the cloth that gagged her. To no avail. She breathed heavily trough her nostrils and lay on the floor. Suddenly the fusuma was opened. Kagome rolled on her back to face the entrance. With utter relief, even in the weak light, she could make out that it was Inuyasha. Kagome was unable to see his face, but she mumbled something into her gagging cloth and closed her eyes contentedly. She was happy that he seemed all right.

She opened her eyes and murmured demandingly. She gestured that she wanted to be released. Inuyasha didn't bother to close the fusuma behind him, he stepped forward and Kagome took notice in his blood-covered hand. She sensed the shard and Inuyasha opened slowly his bloody fist. The shard fell on the tatami. Kagome frowned. What had happen?

Inuyasha calmly came closer. He could smell her so strongly now. The potent innocent blood. The demon almost wanted to laugh at the hanyoo. How could it have been fooled by the false scents of the succubus? The real girl smelled nothing like that wretched hag. His animalistic eyes devoured her long, smooth legs. A human eye could not see in the dark, but his eyes pierced the blackness effortlessly. His dark gaze followed the contours of her half naked form.

His blood hadn't yet cooled down from the previous encounter and the tempting vision before him made all else vanish from his mind. He kneeled down next to her and with extreme effortlessness and swiftness he cut through her bindings. Kagome pushed herself up and gently rubbed her bloodied wrists. She hissed at the pain and looked at Inuyasha. When he was kneeling in front of her, she could finally see the magenta stripes. Inuyasha smelled a spike of fear in her scent and Kagome tried to retreat from him but in vain. Inuyasha grabbed her sore wrist and Kagome gasped out of pain. The yookai didn't allow her to back away.

"I-Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice trembled. She remembered all too well the times Inuyasha had given in to the demon inside him. People had died.

The demon didn't reply. He just pulled her blood dripping wrist to his lips and sneaked a tongue on her skin. Kagome was shivering with fear and she felt tears burning in her eyes. It wouldn't help to call out for Inuyasha. He would not come to her rescue.

The yookai felt a rush in his head when he lapped up her blood. That bittersweet virgin blood that was tainted with dread. He resisted the urge to just plunge his fangs into her delicate veins and drain her dry. That would not do well with what he had in mind. The wounds on her wrist had almost healed completely and he gently took her other hand and began licking the wound on that one as well. His demon saliva mixed with her blood caused her temporarily to heal quickly like a demon.

Kagome felt a wave of ease when she didn't sense any hostility from him. He was simply healing her. Maybe the demon hadn't gained a total control over Inuyasha, after all. When the yookai was finished with her other hand, too, it allowed it to fall from his grasp. Kagome pulled her hand to her chest and observed the demon's actions. She was cornered by him and no matter what she did, he would surely catch her. Resisting was futile. Only thing she could do was to hope that Inuyasha would come back to his senses.

The yookai closed his eyes and breathed in. The air was thick with apprehension and mingling traces of blood. He shivered and opened his eyes. Pair of blood red orbs gazed at Kagome. She would be his now.

He came over her and forcefully cupped his hand against her breast. That damned modern chest cover was on his way and he ripped it to shreds. Apprehension turned into terror and Kagome pleaded him to stop. She certainly understood now what he wanted.

Stupid woman tried to hit him in the chest, but there was no strength left to her punches. The demon was merely amused. She could scream all she wanted. If anyone dared to interfere, he would kill them. Kagome's only choice was to use the subduing spell on him. She was just barely able to utter out the first letter when the demon's clawed hand clamped down on her mouth. He used such astonishing speed, the smack of his hand on her skin tingled and hurt.

Kagome watched with teary eyes how his hand slowly glided lower on her chin and neck. He scraped his claws along her skin and halted his hand on her throat. He simply held his hand gently in place, but Kagome got the message. She would be dead before she completed one word.

The dog demon pushed her on her back and pinned her down on the tatami. Then he proceeded to rip her underwear off.

Kagome begged him. Tears flowed on her cheeks and chin. She called Inuyasha's name in sobs. He didn't react. He didn't hear her calls. The worst part was not that he would violate her. Hurt her and make her bleed. It didn't matter to her. What she truly feared was that she would not be able to love him anymore after this.

She stopped fighting him.

The yookai ridded himself of his clothes and Kagome only vaguely registered his naked body. Body that she had so long yearned to feel. But not like this.

The yookai pried her thighs open and positioned his hardened organ against her entrance. However, something was off. He didn't…

Kagome looked up at him and her eyes widened. A tint of amber tainted the redness in his eyes. And… he was crying. Tears trickled down his face. His expression was cold and emotionless, but his eyes were crying. Then Kagome remembered something. Kaguya's palace.

She pressed her palm on his cheek and wiped away his tear with her thumb. She lifted her upper body on her elbow and pressed her forehead against his. "I love you, Inuyasha." She whispered. The yookai was bedazzled and didn't move. Kagome pressed her lips on his. The touch of her lips was soft, not demanding but loving and caring. She wrapped her arms around him and held him.

Suddenly Inuyasha began to shiver; his breath was labored and he pulled Kagome harder into his embrace. The poison of the succubus began to subside in his blood. His shivering turned into shaking and Kagome held on to him, didn't let him go. They curled into each other, naked on the tatami. Inuyasha was sweating as the toxin dissolved.

A moment passed until Inuyasha let go of her. He stumbled backwards and backed away to the other side of the room. The look in his eyes was terrified.

_**A/N**__: I'm sorry that this chapter is also so short. I just wanted to give you something in the while I'm at my friend's cabin. I won't be updating for a while, but will be concluding this story on the next chapter (unless my fickle muse decides otherwise)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Inuyasha Gone ****Succy**

by Kuronohime

Chapter 4

* * *

Tears and sweat mingled on the skin of his face and he took a couple shaky breaths before he dared to speak. "I-I…" He tried to utter with a broken voice. He couldn't even begin to apologize to her. He couldn't ask for her forgiveness when he couldn't allow himself of it.

Kagome sat up and tried to cover her naked body from his gaze. Inuyasha quickly averted his eyes and stared the floor with inchoate thoughts running through his mind. He dug his claws into the tatami and gritted his teeth. He deserved nothing less than Hell for doing those things to Kagome. He kept his gaze tightly averted and removed his outer robe. He placed it on the tatami and then he stood up.

"I don't blame you for hating me. I deserve it. I can never make this up to you." His voice was murky and his lips compressed into a tight line.

"Inuya…"

He turned around, not looking Kagome in the eyes, and left. He closed the fusuma behind him and ran off to the gardens.

He couldn't breathe. Every beat of his heart was excruciating. He ran all the way to the garden pond and dropped to his knees. His chest felt tight and he fought back the tears that wallowed inside him. He grabbed handful after handful of soil and threw it furiously around the garden. He could still taste her. Her scent lingered on his body, taunted him. He wanted to rip the skin off his frame so that he wouldn't have to be reminded of his dire act. He howled into the night.

* * *

Kagome squeezed tightly on her fire rat garment which reached down only to her upper thighs. She was running behind Inuyasha's trail and tried to find him from the garden. She called out for him, but got no answer. The trees kept quiet in the still night. She sighed and continued turning left, turning right, circling, running straight. She tried to get a glimpse of movement behind a tree or near a bush. Nothing. The young woman feared what Inuyasha might do to himself in the state he had left.

True, she had been terrified of him. For a moment she truly thought… But he hadn't. And her faith in him had not wavered. They had defied death together; she'd be damned to let some demon witch maim what they shared.

Kagome heard a spine chilling howl and instantly dashed to the direction of the sound.

She didn't bother to go around the garden shrubs but ran right through them. Her bare legs had gashes all over them, but she didn't care. She tumbled over the last bush and saw him.

Inuyasha was bent down on his knees and was trashing everything he got his hands to. He trounced every pitiful weed and loose rock that was in the reach of his arms. His fingernails were blackened by the soil he had thrown around. A poor sight of the man he was. His face dampened by sweat of his hateful labor and eyes red from crying.

Inuyasha knew she stood there. But he couldn't stop. Just couldn't stop.

"Damnit, damnit!" He cussed under his breath. He couldn't make the pain go away. He was truly a hateful creature. Demon, no better than the ones he had killed. If there had ever been a thing that made him better, it was her. But now, what he had done…

A pair of hands descended on his shoulders. He froze and ceased his violent outburst, his hands still buried in the ground beneath.

Her hands wrapped themselves around him and she glided her hand along his arm to reach his hand. Kagome pried his closed fist open and held his hand in hers whilst half holding him in an embrace.

"It's okay now." She whispered.

Inuyasha let out a choked sob and Kagome nuzzled her head against his shoulder.

* * *

The next morning Oshiro held high a jar of dust in his hands and practically gleamed with satisfaction.

"Excellent, excellent! You have truly honored your end of the deal, so please…" The village headsman gestured at a sack of coins on the table and Miroku tried his best not to grin widely when he reached for it and bowed.

"We are truly honored to have been of service to you, Oshiro-sama."

The headsman smiled, "When will you be taking your leave?"

Miroku was busy fastening the sack to the belt of his robes, so Sango bowed and politely answered, "As soon as possible, your grace."

Oshiro placed the jar on the table. "But that won't do! We must hold a celebration in your honor! I insist you stay the night. The celebration shall be the shank of the evening! We will dine and drink…"

Kagome sat there on the fine zabuton with a cup of tea in her hands. She was so deep in thought she barely registered that they were talking about a celebration. It would take a long while until things would sort out between her and Inuyasha. God, that man was so stubborn. He was hell bent on punishing himself for what had happened. After yesterday, Inuyasha hadn't spoken a word to her. They had returned to their room where the rest of the Inutachi was happily oblivious to everything that had happened earlier. Kagome reticently explained that the succubus had been killed and all of them carried on the evening by packing their equipments. Inuyasha simply remained in the corner of the room by himself. All Kagome wanted was everything to just be as they used to. But she pondered if that would ever be possible.

…

They were all seated in a great dining hall of the headsman's mansion. All the socialites of the town were gathered to dine with the headsman and the Inutachi. Inuyasha and Shippo were also present even though Inuyasha's ears were covered with a bandana Kagome had provided him with. Inuyasha had a grim scowl on his face and he kept rubbing his head on the spots where his ears were flattened against his skull. Next to him sat an equally disgruntled looking Shippo who had his hair down to cover his pointed ears. He also had his tail tucked in his pants and had additionally small shoes to hide his demon feet. The humans were still extremely wary of any abnormal sights.

Across the table at the women's end, Kagome had also her part to suffer in the traditional kimono she wore. It felt loose yet tight in all the wrong places. She constantly had to fight the urge to unfasten her obi. Sango gave her a sideway glance of empathy that signaled that she shared her pain even though she was more used to traditional attires.

All the people were seated along an extended table that was placed along the walls of the room. There was a big open space at the center, but soon four servants carried in a wild hog and placed it at the center of the room. The air was filled with smoky aroma as the chef proceeded in cutting the meat for the guests.

As Inuyasha was served his portion, Kagome tried to establish an eye contact with him, but the man carefully avoided looking at her direction. Kagome sighed and carried on with downing her cup of sake. The tangy taste burned her tongue and warmed up her belly. Then she somewhat reluctantly tackled her steaming heap of meat.

All the guests were getting rather jolly and Kagome was just finishing her own sake. It felt like the air was wearing thin in the packed dining room and sweat glistened on the faces of several men who raised their cups of sake for cheers. As a servant came by to fill her up again, she sneaked a peek past the servant's shoulder, but the man she was searching for wasn't at his seat anymore. Kagome frowned and put her utensils down. She excused herself and headed to the exit.

She wondered in the long, dim hallways until she found a fusuma to the patio. She quietly skidded out wearing only her indoor slippers. The temperature felt significantly cooler in the night air and she could feel that her cheeks were flushed from being cramped inside for hours.

She fanned her face and walked along the pavement. God how she wished to be freed from that accursed obi!

She neared the carp pond and almost jumped when a dark figure stood up near the water.

"I'Inuyasha! You startled me!" Kagome let out a strained laugh.

The hanyoo didn't reply, but attempted to wrap the bandana back on his head. Kagome figured that he had wanted to air out his ears for a while.

"Do you need help with that?" She asked carefully.

"No."

Inuyasha managed to tie the bandana in a knot and he headed back inside. He walked past Kagome, but she grabbed a hold on his arm.

"Please, Inuyasha," her eyes sought out for his, "don't be like this anymore."

He halted. He furrowed his brows and slowly turned his gaze to hers. The hanyoo's eyes held a profound remorse in them. He couldn't escape his shame. And her presence made the feeling almost intolerable.

"I-I… I am sorry." He breathed sharply and tugged his shoulder away and tried to leave.

"How long are you going to hold this against yourself!" Kagome yelled at him. Inuyasha stopped again, but didn't turn.

Kagome stepped forward and clung herself to the back of his haori. "I forgive you already." She pressed her head against his shoulder blade and hugged him. But Inuyasha escaped her embrace and stumbled away from her.

"But I can't, you know! I can't forgive myself! I'm no better from any monster for what I did!"

Kagome could feel how her cheeks flushed with anger and frustration. "Yes you are, you imbecile. And I need you, you stupid, stubborn idiot! "

Kagome didn't really care that she was yelling at him in the middle of the patio of their host. She didn't care that her hair had just loosened open from her neat topknot. And she certainly didn't care that she wasn't supposed to do what she was about to.

She threw herself into Inuyasha's arms and gave him a desperate, breathless kiss. She tangled her fingers in his hair and pressed her body tightly against his. In that moment, Inuyasha could vividly remember the kiss of last night. It had been as full of passion as Kagome's was right now. But it had been a bitter and harsh one, not like hers was now.

Inuyasha could not bring himself to return her fervent kiss even if she felt so comforting right now. He closed his eyes and tried to muster up his strength to push her away. But she was like a shining haven to a man who had been too long lost in his own darkness.

He felt guilty for holding her like this. Her tempting heat seduced him and he wanted to lull himself in her warmth. But he couldn't. He took a hold of her shoulders and gently shoved her away. "I can't…" He whispered and felt shame for the fire that burned his body. Kagome looked at him with confusion. Her lips tingled and she felt way too warm in the outside air.

"I can't breathe in this," she gasped and reached to loosen her obi. It fell on the ground as a neat pile and she took deep breaths of the crisp air. It did nothing to clear her head, however. The kimono hung loosely on her frame and slid lower on her shoulders.

Inuyasha quickly turned his eyes away and backed further away from her. He wasn't supposed to see her like that, why did she insist on tormenting him. "You should go back inside, Kagome." He said in a murky tone.

Kagome shook her head defiantly. "No."

Now Inuyasha felt a tinge of aggravation sear him inside. Had she always been so stubborn? "Listen to me, Kago-"

"No! I will not go back there and sit on my ass and watch you suffer by yourself! If I have to see you like that, it torments me just as much!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise and he looked at Kagome who was flush with anger. Again she stepped forward and invaded his private space. She tried tirelessly to burst the bubble he had hid in from the world. Kagome pressed her tiny frame to his and refused to budge.

"What if I lose control again?" He whispered.

"Then I will deal with it. And if necessary," she grabbed a hold of the two long strips of mane that always famed his face and made him lower his head by pulling them down, "I'll kick your sorry ass all the way to the mainland." She kissed him again and this time, he kissed her back.

She reached her hand on his cheek and caressed his face while their tongues intertwined with each other. With every stroke of her hand and by every touch of her tongue, Inuyasha found himself to be more and more lost in her warmth. He didn't have the strength to fight her - nor himself.

Inuyasha picked Kagome up and held her up in his arms. The big kimono slumped even further downwards on Kagome's body, revealing more of her chest that was currently on eye level with Inuyasha. He bashfully stared at the ample chest that was on display in front of him and gulped nervously. Kagome giggled and in a somewhat naive fashion glomped Inuyasha into a tight embrace.

His face was squashed between two warm heaps of flesh while two small hands travelled on the back of his head and down to his neck and shoulders. He felt a shudder within himself and blushed at the reaction of his own body to hers. He wanted to hold her more, tighter, in an intimate way. He had to lift her higher so that she wouldn't feel the excitement of his treacherous body.

Kagome turned her attention to Inuyasha's ears and playfully blew in the furry appendage. Inuyasha growled and Kagome took it as sign that his ears were very sensitive and not to be played with. She smiled and carefully scratched the base of his ear which caused Inuyasha's eyes to droop and he gently nuzzled her bosom. He loved her childishness and innocence. He mused that she probably had no idea how her touches were affecting him.

But she did.

Kagome took a hold of Inuyasha's face with both of her hands and delved into another deep kiss. Inuyasha had his eyes close on their own accord. She sneaked her tongue past his lips and tenderly rubbed his tongue with her own. Then she broke the kiss and nibbled on his lower lip. Her lips lingered there but a moment until they were gone.

His eyelids cracked open when her moist lips attacked his jaw line. She sucked and nibbled his skin insatiably while Inuyasha panted lightly. The hanyoo was barely conscious of the fact that his hands were currently massaging her rather shapely buttocks.

When Kagome removed her lips from his jaw, Inuyasha captured her chin in his hand and stole a passionate kiss from her. His hand sunk into the raven hair and his lips melted into hers while he walked back to the engawa still holding her up on his other arm.

When his feet hit the wooden threshold, he stumbled forward and toppled against the outer wall. Kagome's back was pushed against the wall and she wrapped her legs around the hanyoo's waist.

Inuyasha's demanding erection raged in his loins and his heart raced so quickly he was sure that Kagome could hear the din. The tempting drift of the aroma that was her excitement did nothing to abate his aroused condition.

"W-we should go b-back inside." He managed to utter out hoarsely. Failing miserably at trying not to sound desperately horny.

"No." She breathed out.

_Damnit, the woman is stubborn_.

Redness seeped into the hanyoo's eyes. The beast was rattling its cage within him and its hunger consumed his flesh. Inuyasha hid his face into the crook of Kagome's neck and gasped out: "If you don't stop. I… C-can't control…"

It seared his veins, scorched his body. He could feel his blood thicken, his fangs and claws growing longer. But the gentlest touch of Kagome's hand on his cheek made him lift his head up. Soft, chocolate brown eyes sought his ember pools that were tainted by crimson tinge.

She slowly said; "I want… all of you."

Kagome had confidence in her words. She loved him, all of him. And she wanted to embrace all that he was.

With renewed fervor, Inuyasha captured her lips into a fierce kiss. He had gone past the line of return. Zealous hands worked their way into her kimono and Kagome gasped aloud when his hand reached her unmentionables. With supernatural effortlessness and ease, he rid her of her panties by shredding them to pieces. Kagome whimpered as he pinned her securely against the wall and pressed his pelvis to hers.

Hands that shook with excitement unfastened his hakama and the piece of clothing dropped to his ankles. He poised himself against her warm, inviting furrow, untouched by any man. The thought only excited him further.

He barely could contain himself, but for the last time, he looked at Kagome. Her big, timid eyes looked back at him. Her petite features were flushed and she nervously sucked in her lower lip. She was scared. She was scared of the pain, the pain of becoming a woman. Nothing could be the same after this night that would redefine everything between her and Inuyasha. What had previously almost happened lingered in her consciousness. If he had forced himself on her, made her feel and be something she was not ready for, she couldn't have lived with herself; she could not have forgiven him for it. But now he was patiently waiting for her to give permission to take that leap. Together.

Kagome took Inuyasha's hand in her own and intertwined their fingers. She gave him a shy nod and closed her eyes.

As Inuyasha slowly sunk into her body, she squeezed down on his hand so hard that the blood circulation to his fingers ceased. Her whole body burned, her flesh was tearing apart and she could feel blood trickling down her thighs. She gasped and opened her eyes. Kagome gazed at Inuyasha who looked like he was in excruciating pain. He looked like he was hurting like she was hurting.

"I'm so sorry" he sputtered. The scent of blood was thick in the air.

Kagome let go of his hand and just hugged him. She could hear his shallow breath next to her ear, taste and smell the saltiness of his body and feel the throbs of his member inside him. She could sense him completely.

Her hips rocked gently back to his, Kagome hissed of the sore sensation, but persistently continued to move her hips. Inuyasha tried to stay still for a while longer, but couldn't help his body. He slowly gave into the rhythm and swayed in tune with her body. He thrusted a little harder and when the breath hitched into Kagome's throat, he thrusted yet harder.

She moaned and tried to suppress the sounds by muffling them into his shoulder. Inuyasha didn't care about the sounds they were making; he didn't even remember where they were anymore. All he knew of the world right then was that her body was an ocean of pleasure and he was riding the waves.

As her pain subdued, Inuyasha picked up the pace and pounded her mercilessly. Kagome was tightly caught between the wall and a… hard place. They both panted and moaned and Inuyasha bounced Kagome up and down on his lap. She took support from his body by wrapping her legs around his waist and bracing her hands on his shoulders. Her breasts jiggled in the confines of her kimono and the visual treat alone was enough to push Inuyasha off the ledge.

Kagome had given Inuyasha the lead and merely enjoyed the ride now. His sturdy length plunged into her womanhood countless of times and by every plunge, she got closer to something wonderful. She was only vaguely aware of her own shamelessness for doing such lewd acts in the patio of an important man. But strangely, the thought that someone might walk in on them at any moment, only served to arouse her further.

When Inuyasha quietly murmured something incoherent and suddenly tensed, Kagome understood that he had reached his peak. She could feel a jet of squirts inside herself. Inuyasha's manhood throbbed wildly and his hold on her waist loosened. It was like every pump of his semen weakened him and Kagome was slowly dropped to the ground. Inuyasha pulled out his limp organ and gathered himself for a while. When reality finally struck back, he gazed at every direction before swiftly yanking up his pants.

Kagome smirked at Inuyasha's red face and the hanyoo nervously smiled back at her: "Uh…"

"I know," she replied, "I better go get my obi."

She giggled and reached out on the tip of her toes to give him a kiss on his nose.

...

_**A/N**__: Eaaaaaiiiyyaaaa! I'm so swamped at Polytechnic right now that you have no idea. I've kept writing though and next I'll try to finish up with "Inuyasha Gone under a Love Spell". After that I'll publish one more of "Inuyasha gone" series, but I'm afraid that will be it. After those two, I'm moving on to write longer stories. There are three upcoming Inuverse stories of the following:  
"The Prince Who Didn't Want to Be Loved" (Sesshoumaru x Kagome, an unofficial continuation to "Tale of the Unfortunate Prince")_

"_Ages and Between" (Toga x Kagome, this is the only story that I've completely outlined and it will be 10 chapters long)_

"_The Fall into Our Darkness" (Inuyasha x Kagome, this will be my defining piece as a fanfic author and I will pour my heart and soul into this one.)_

_I thank you for all the support I've been given along the way!_


End file.
